


An Evening as a Couch Potato

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: 2NE1, I.O.I (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Silly, Slice of Life, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: In which Minji is bored enough to binge videos and Somi bombards her with random questions.





	An Evening as a Couch Potato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).

Minji was munching on some potato chips, staring at the screen of her laptop that she had placed on the coffee table before her. She wasn't one to normally "binge" as they say, and she certainly was no couch potato, but today was one of those days--a rare occassion--that she felt like being lazy.

As she continued munching with a stoic expression upon her face, her younger friend Somi stumbled out of the bathroom, drying her hair after a nice shower. She had insisted Minji come over for a little sleepover, just the two of them, and so she obliged. It was hard to say 'no' to that enthusiastic voice.

As Somi began combing out her hair, she paused. "Hey unnie, have you ever thought about curling your hair?"

Minji nearly choked. The mere thought caused her eyes to widen. "Not interested."

"Why not?" Somi mocked pouted, plopping beside Minji and playing with her hair. "Huh, you've been growing this out some."

Minji just stuffed another chip in her mouth, more focused on the scene on the screen than what Somi was saying. It was true, however; Minji often felt most comfortable with her hair a little past her chin. But lately she hadn't bothered with trimming, so it had exceeded said length to a little past her shoulders.

"Your hair is so silky, what shampoo do you use?" Somi asked curiously, running both her hands down her hair.

She shrugged. "Regular?"

"Smells nice too~" Somi giggled.

"Pfft..." Minji _really_ almost choked there. "I didn't know chemicals smelt nice."

It's not like she used any special fragrance.

"Well, it's clean!"

She had a point.

"So what are you watching?" Somi asked.

"Whatever catches my attention." In other words, _nothing in particular. _

"Uh-huh..." Somi nodded with apparent interest. "Funny, dark, romantic, spiritual, etc.?"

A scene of the hero pushing the bad guy down a trash shoot occupied the screen. "Action, I guess."

"Action, huh?"

Somi kept on with the idle conversation, though she seemed only half interested (despite leading out the interrogation). Still, Minji responded, keeping one ear open to the video's dialogue and another to Somi, completely unaware that...

"What the--"

"Hahahaha!" Somi fell back, kicking up her feet. "You _just_ noticed?"

Somi was braiding Minji's hair this entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I am totally running out of ideas for titles lol.
> 
> But this is a gift for my friend, and the prompt was "braiding hair"... this didn't go exactly as planned, but it was fun to write regardless. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
